


something you needed

by marmolita



Series: Devotion [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Aranea, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Ravus, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "How long's it been since you submitted?"  Ravus freezes, but doesn't turn around.  "At least six weeks on this mission, plus however long before that you were in Gralea while the chancellor was away?  Spending that whole time facing down doms like Caligo and Glauca and whipping your troops into shape can't have been easy.  Cuffing yourself to your bed isn't going to do the trick."He turns his head just enough for her to see the outline of his profile.  "Am I to think you're offering yourself out of pity?"





	something you needed

**Author's Note:**

> So okay I've been wanting to write this fic ever since I was partway through writing [The Chancellor's Lapdog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130579) and then I saw [this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10644538#cmt10644538) and it was a match made in heaven. It's not necessary to read The Chancellor's Lapdog prior to this fic -- I think you get the idea from the content here.
> 
> WARNINGS: vague references to Ravus's past abuse and to the idea that doms raping subs is a relatively common occurrence in NIflheim. Everything in this fic is fully consensual though.

The airship bay door closes, cutting off the view of General Glauca alone in the Leidan desert. _One more mission down,_ Aranea thinks to herself, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You heard the General," Ravus says to Biggs. "Take us to Keycatrich." He heads down the hall, his gait not quite as stiff as it was when Glauca was aboard but still more stilted than at the start of this mission.

"You guys got this, I'm gonna take a break," Aranea murmurs to Wedge, then follows Ravus down the hall. He turns the corner ahead of her, and when she catches up, she finds him leaning against the wall, arms crossed, fingers digging into the flesh of his elbows. He's facing away from her and doesn't seem to have realized she's following him.

The sound of her next footstep breaks through, though, and he jerks back to attention and turns on her. "Was there something you needed, Commodore?" he asks icily, but she can see that his hands are still trembling, just a little. She looks him up and down, scrutinizing him for more evidence that her growing suspicion is correct.

"No. But I think there's something _you_ need." She puts a little bit of bossiness into her tone, so he can't mistake her meaning. He flinches, just a little, just enough for her to know she's on the money.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some rest before we land." Turning his back to her, Ravus continues down the hallway toward his quarters.

She lets him get about twenty steps before she calls, "How long's it been since you submitted?" Ravus freezes, but doesn't turn around. "At least six weeks on this mission, plus however long before that you were in Gralea while the chancellor was away? Spending that whole time facing down doms like Caligo and Glauca and whipping your troops into shape can't have been easy. Cuffing yourself to your bed isn't going to do the trick."

He turns his head just enough for her to see the outline of his profile. "Am I to think you're offering yourself out of pity?"

Aranea lets out a bark of laughter. "I'm offering because if you keep going like this you'll fuck up in the next battle and get us all killed." She sets a hand on her hip and looks him over again, intent plain on her face. "Not like it'd be a hardship." It's hardly the first time she's wondered what the Deputy High Commander would look like tied up and on his knees at her feet. It has to be something most of the officers in the army have considered. There are so few subs among them, and the missions get long and frustrating without an outlet for their desires. If it wasn't for Izunia's patronage and Ravus's own skill with a blade, she's sure some of the worst of the officers would have forced him. Hell, if she didn't have Biggs and Wedge around, she probably would have come on to him herself, though she would have at least taken no for an answer.

As it is, he's built up a reputation as untouchable -- untouchable by everyone except the chancellor, in any case. This detour to reinforce the construction of a base near Keycatrich is going to delay their return to Gralea by another two weeks, though, and while the doms among them bleed off their tension by ordering MTs around, Ravus can't submit even the tiniest bit without risking mutiny.

Ravus sighs. He's far enough that she can't hear his breath, but she can see the way his chest deflates and his shoulders droop. He continues the rest of the way to his quarters, opens the door, and walks inside. Aranea waits for the door to slide shut behind him. When it doesn't, she grins and follows.

He's waiting in the middle of the room when she hits the control panel to close and lock the door behind her. "Izunia doesn't have you collared, does he? I'm not gonna lose my job for this?" She's pretty sure if Ravus had been collared the gossip would have made the rounds, but it's always better to check before playing with someone else's sub.

"I'm sure he'd find this incredibly amusing," Ravus says dryly. "He delights in my humiliation."

"On your knees," Aranea says carelessly, and he drops like a rock. Not wanting to invade his privacy more than necessary, she asks, "Where do you keep your supplies?"

"Top drawer by the bed," he says, not looking at her. There's not much in the drawer, but next to the condoms, lube, and a good-sized dildo, there's a pair of handcuffs and a coil of rope that tell her she was right that he's been cuffing himself to his bed. She takes the bonds and a condom and sets them on the bedside table.

"Do _you_ like being humiliated?" she asks, looking at him with a hand on her hip.

"Get on with it," Ravus growls, ignoring the question. Probably a yes, then.

"You know, most doms would punish a sub for not answering a question, or for talking back. I gotta say, personally? I like it when subs mouth off." Aranea walks over to him and threads her gloved fingers in his hair, twisting a little as she forces him to look at her. "I find that a bratty sub is usually just _aching_ to be punished." She lets go of him suddenly, and he wobbles a little in place. "Makes it more fun when I don't do it."

He doesn't reply, only clenches his jaw and looks away. "Okay, get up and take off your clothes," she orders him casually, not even bothering to put much command into her tone. He's so desperate after all this time he doesn't need it, not for basics like this.

She takes off the large and bulky pieces of her own armor while she watches him strip. He glares at her, but as he removes his gloves she can see the flush already rising in his pale cheeks. The sword belt comes off, hung up neatly next to his desk, then the coat, his still trembling hands having some difficulty with the buttons. He stoops to take off his boots, then his belt. The shirt is next, and Aranea watches with growing interest as his creamy skin is revealed bit by bit. There are fewer marks than she expected on his front, but his back is crisscrossed with old, faded scars, clearly from some kind of whip -- possibly several kinds of whips, on several different occasions judging by the pattern. His movement's not impeded by them, and her blood starts to rush south as she watches him undo his trousers.

He's half hard already when he finishes stripping, and he kneels back on the floor without having to be told. "What are you planning?" he asks, still avoiding her eyes.

"If I told you it'd ruin the surprise, but don't worry, boss. I'm gonna make you beg just like you need." It's probably calling him "boss" that makes him look up at her with a startled laugh. He must like what he sees, though, because he doesn't look away again. "Got your attention now, huh? Good. I don't like to be ignored." She grabs the cuffs from the table, and Ravus obligingly puts his arms behind his back. When they click into place, he tugs against them to test the bonds, then visibly relaxes, the tremor in his hands dissipating.

"Is that what you need?" she muses, more to herself than to him. "Security?"

"Are you going to dom me or are you going to waste my time with _talking_?" he snarls. She doesn't even realize she's moving until her palm cracks against the side of his cheek, making his head snap back. A rush of arousal floods through her as his cheek blossoms red, a drop of blood forming at the corner of his mouth. His tongue darts out to lick it away, and when he looks back at her his eyes are dilated. Good -- she was worried that their interests wouldn't match up, but now they're finding common ground.

"Like I said, I like bratty subs," she says, fingers tracing over the mark. She slaps him again for good measure, and watches how his cock jerks at the impact, now fully hard. "But if I'm going to help you out here, you're gonna have to at least give me some idea of what you need. It's obvious you like being restrained, and you like being smacked around." She traces a finger up the underside of his cock, and he shivers. "But what else? Do you need to serve? Should I sit on your face and make you eat me out while I suffocate you with my cunt?"

The flush spreading down his neck and the bobbing of his cock tell her she's on the right track, but then he says, "I've . . . never been with a woman before. In the usual ways."

Huh. "Not for lack of interest," Aranea replies, raising an eyebrow as she wraps her hand around his dick and starts stroking. "Listen, I'm sure there's some story there about how you ended up where you are now. It's probably a pretty shitty one. But I'm not here to listen to your story or comfort you or _sympathize_ \-- I'm here to give you what you need and maybe have a little fun along the way. So what was it about that idea that you liked? The part where you're restrained, the part where you're serving me, or the part where you're suffocating?"

Ravus gasps as she twists her hand over the head of his cock, but doesn't reply for a while. When he finally says something, it's muttered too low for her to hear it. "What was that?" she asks, taking her hand away.

He takes a breath, then says, "All of it."

Aranea laughs. "Well, you don't learn how to eat pussy in a day, and it's not worth the investment to me if I don't know it's going to pay me back in full. I have a feeling this isn't gonna be a regular thing between us."

"Probably not," he agrees, his voice a little strangled; his arms tug at the cuffs when she puts her hand back on him.

"If I choke you, the marks will show in the open part of your collar. Everyone will know that Izunia's lapdog is subbing for someone else. They'll probably line up to take a turn. Is that what you want?" Ravus scowls at her, but lowers his lashes subserviently. "Tell me no, Ravus. I need to know that you'll stop me if something's too much. If you can't tell me no, I can't dom you."

"No," he says finally, panting as she jerks him faster. "No, I don't want any visible marks. Also, if you don't slow down, I'm-- I'm going to come."

Aranea grins, and keeps going until he's writhing in the chair, the cuffs clanking against the back of it. She lets go at the last possible moment, leaving him red-faced and sweaty, his hair falling into his face. "Good boy," she says, petting the side of his face. "You're gonna wait until I tell you to come, aren't you?"

"Yes," he breathes.

"Let's put that to the test." She starts stripping her clothes off, making a show of it for him. The gloves come off first, including the long sleeves that come up to her upper arms. It's easier to flip them inside out to take off, but there's nothing she loves more than seeing desire in her sub's eyes, so instead she pulls the fingers of the gloves loose with her teeth and slides the whole gloves and sleeves down from the ends. They're long and thick leather, and she smacks Ravus across the face with one of them before setting them aside. Next, she runs her fingers down over her chest and belly, accentuating her curves, and unstraps the cloth wrapped around her waist.

She sits on the bed to take off her boots, then takes a moment to rub between her legs over the leather of her pants, enjoying the way his eyes focus in on her hand. Her top comes off next, and after a few showy flicks of her nipples, her pants join the pile of discarded clothing, leaving her bare. She's never had a use for underwear in the first place, and the bodice of her uniform holds her breasts more securely than most bras would. Standing, she looks down at Ravus to find him staring at her breasts. "Like what you see?"

He flushes and looks away. She's tempted to pull his face between her legs just to see what he'd do, but she's not in the mood for a sloppy attempt at oral and she doesn't have the patience to make him do it right, so instead she just grabs him by the chin and pulls until he's forced to stand up with her. "Get on the bed," she says, grabbing the rope from the table. It's difficult to comply with his hands behind his back, but Ravus manages it with as much dignity as possible, sitting down first and then swinging his legs up before moving back onto his knees. Aranea's actually a little bit impressed.

She takes the rope and secures his ankles to the foot of the bed, then unlocks the cuffs. "Touch yourself," she orders. Ravus hesitates, and she's surprised to find confusion on his face. "Something the matter?"

"No, I-- I didn't expect to be allowed," he mutters, but his right hand finds its way to his cock, and he draws a sharp breath as his closes his fist around it.

"Yeah, well, you're not allowed to come. If you get close, you stop."

"Yes, Ar-- Aranea." An interesting slip, to nearly be called by the chancellor's name. Ravus may think he's clever, passing it off as if he hadn't been about to say _Ardyn_ , but Aranea wasn't born yesterday.

She seats herself at the head of the bed, leaning back on the pillows and spreading her legs wide. Ravus's eyes widen, and his hand pumps his cock a little faster. She takes a moment to play with her nipples, rolling them between her fingers before sliding one hand down her belly to delve between her legs. His intake of breath is audible when she traces a finger through her folds, gathering moisture and bringing it up to her clit. "You know," she says, rubbing her clit slowly, "some of the mercenaries have a pool going on whether you'd ever fuck anyone other than Izunia. Guess I'm the lucky one to find out."

"Ardyn doesn't own me," Ravus bites out. "I have more important things to do than worry about _relationships_." He says it like it's a dirty word. "My arrangement with him is . . . convenient."

"Does he give you what you need?"

Watching Ravus's face as he struggles to trust her enough to drop his mask is fascinating. "Yes," he answers finally, his gaze flickering up to her eyes before dropping back down between her legs, where she's sliding two fingers inside herself.

"Hmm. And does he give you what you _want_?"

His breath hitches, and his hand slows on his cock, easing back from the edge. ". . . sometimes."

"Do you think I'm going to give you what you want?" She brings her other hand down to rub her clit while she slowly fucks herself on her fingers, eyeing his hand on his cock all the while. It's a good length, and thick, and she's sure it's going to feel very good inside her. But rushing to a conclusion isn't going to give Ravus what he needs, and it's not going to be as satisfying for her either, so she keeps her pace nice and slow and gives him plenty of time to work himself back up.

"I don't know, are you?" he asks.

"Well, let's see. I know you like being restrained and we've got that covered. You like being choked, but that's not gonna happen tonight. You want to serve. I might be able to make that happen, but you're going to have to earn it." Her clit feels thick and swollen beneath her finger, and she finds she really wants to watch Ravus squirm. "I didn't tell you to slow down," she says. She pulls her fingers out of herself and reaches out to wrap them around his cock, spreading her slickness over him. "Just because you can't come doesn't mean you get to slack off."

He licks his lips and picks up the pace again, and she goes back to teasing her entrance, still circling her clit with the other hand. Aranea's always loved watching and being watched, and Ravus doesn't disappoint. His hand is quick and sure, twisting around the head of his cock, and his eyes are laser focused on her hands.

"Aranea," he says after a few minutes, "I need to slow down."

"Do you?"

" _Please_ ," he gasps, "if you don't let me slow down I'll-- I can't--"

"I thought you said you wouldn't come until I tell you to." She's impressed that he keeps going at the same pace despite the somewhat horrified look in his eyes as he starts to understand: he can't slow down without permission, but he can't come without permission either. It's the hottest thing she's seen in a while, and she can feel the telltale signs of her own climax starting to build.

She lets him keep going until his thighs start to shake and he bites his lip hard enough she's afraid he might draw blood, then says, "Stop."

The way he looks when he yanks his hand away is so desperate that just watching him pushes her over the edge. He's shaking and panting, his cock an angry red and the fingers of his left hand digging into his own thigh as she works herself through it, hips jerking abortively forward with each wave of her climax.

When it's over, she takes her hands off herself and says, "I think maybe I'll ride you. You don't have to know how to do anything, just be a warm body and a hard cock for me to fuck myself on. How's that sound? If you can hold off long enough for it to be worth my while, anyway. It'll take me longer to come a second time."

Ravus says something, but he's mumbling and not looking at her, still heaving from the effort of delaying his own gratification. She sits up and grabs his hair, pulling it back hard and forcing him to look her in the face. "What was that?"

"I can do better," he says, meeting her gaze steadily in what must be one of the techniques he uses to get through his day-to-day life, "if you tell me how."

"Wow," Aranea says, "that almost sounded like you're telling me something you want. I didn't hear a 'please' anywhere in there though." She shoves her wet fingers in his mouth, and he moans, his eyes closing as he eagerly sucks them clean.

She pulls them out and trails them down from his chin all the way to his cock, leaving a slick trail behind. When she closes her hand on him, his hips jerk, and he whispers, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Tell me how to-- to fuck you. Make me do it the way you want it. _Please_."

Aranea leans forward and kisses him. How could she not after that? All that resistance, all that reluctance, just to cover up for how badly he wants to be given orders, how badly he wants to please someone. He opens to her beautifully, moaning into her mouth.

"I like the sound of that," she says when she pulls back. "You said you've never been with a woman, but have you fucked anyone before? Men?"

"I have," Ravus says. "You found the condoms in the drawer."

"Pretty sure you're usually the one getting fucked, aren't you? Izunia doesn't seem like the type to roll over for a sub."

"Sometimes he likes to watch me with other subs," he admits, and Aranea is so surprised at his honesty that for a minute she forgets what she was trying to do. She's been at plenty of officers' parties where subs are the evening's entertainment, but any time she's seen Izunia at one of them he's been alone. Maybe there's another class of parties for Niflheim's elite that she's not invited to. She wonders whether he has Ravus perform in public, or whether it's only in private arrangements, and she wonders who it is that he might have wanted Ravus to fuck. As calculating as he is, she can't imagine the chancellor caring about making Ravus fuck someone's trophy sub. Loqi, perhaps? That seems more like the kind of thing Izunia would find ironically pleasing.

It's not really relevant, and it's not really any of her business. "Good," she says, "I like it hard, and you've got a nice thick cock. You're going to put it to good use and you're going to wait for me to come first because you want to please me, aren't you?"

"Y-- Yes, I can wait." There's a drop of precum sliding thickly down the underside of his cock, and she gathers it up with a fingertip and puts it in his mouth. He licks it off, then says, "I can make it good for you."

"You can, or you want to?"

"I want to make it good for you." He licks at her finger again, then drops his gaze. "I want to fuck you how you like it, I want to-- to be good for you."

"Hm. If you're good enough for the chancellor, you ought to be good enough for me." She pulls back from him and grabs the condom from the table, pressing it into his hands before turning around and getting on her hands and knees. "I like it from behind -- the harder the better."

He lets out a shaky breath, then she hears the foil tearing as he moves around. There's a moment of hesitation, then he asks, "May I touch you?"

"Unless I tell you not to, go for it."

His hand settles on her hip, and then he's sliding into her, filling her up just the way she likes. He groans as he bottoms out, and she abruptly remembers that he said he's never been with a woman before. That doesn't seem to stop him from pulling back and thrusting in hard, his hand firm on her hip but not too tight. It feels good, not just the sensation of him inside her but the knowledge that she's the one to have him like this, to get a taste of what the chancellor's been keeping to himself. To break past the icy front that Ravus puts up and find the hot core within.

A part of that core, anyway. She's not about to try to unpack what it is that makes Ravus tick. But she can definitely let him fuck her, and he's off to a great start. He goes hard like she asked him to, though he keeps his pace slow and steady. In fact, she thinks maybe he's starting to get too complacent, so she shuffles forward on the bed. He follows until he's hampered by the ropes around his ankles, then he tries to pull her back with that hand on her hip.

"Let go of me," she says, and he does, still rolling his hips into her as best he's able. She moves up a few more inches, then says, "Come on, harder."

His breath hitches and she knows she's striking gold. For a minute he tries to do it with only his hips, but then he falls over her, one hand on either side of her shoulders, and stretches himself out across the bed. It puts him more above her than behind her and changes the angle, and she can't help moaning herself when he nails a particularly sensitive spot. His breath is hot and heavy on her back as she tells him, "Do that again."

He does. He keeps fucking her, driving into her at just the right angle, keeping his pace despite the fact that his arms are starting to shake. Ravus probably won't be able to hold out much longer, but that's alright because Aranea's practically there again already. "More," she orders, "faster," and he sucks in a choked breath but does as she says.

As she breaks out in sweat all over her body, she starts to push her hips back to meet him. He lets out a choked sob in her ear and begs, " _Please_ ," and that gets her close enough to tell him, "Go ahead and come."

He does, and so does she, her muscles clenching around him while his hips jerk erratically. She slides down to lay on her belly when it's over; he doesn't collapse on top of her, but she's pretty sure he wants to. Instead, he stays exactly where he was until she tells him it's okay to move.

Aranea rolls over and watches him tie off the condom, then sits up to undo the ropes on his ankles so he can throw it away. She's not one for cuddling or pillow talk, and that's not what this was about, but she isn't the kind of dom to neglect her subs either, so she at least hands him his clothes before she starts putting her own back on.

"Thank you," he says when he's got his pants and undershirt back on. "I appreciate your . . . assistance in this matter, and I hope this won't impact our working relationship."

"I had a good time," she says with a shrug. "Wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. And hey, I'm a mercenary. I don't give a shit if my commanding officer is the most dominant asshole on the planet or a bratty sub with a nice cock as long as my bills get paid." As she straps back on the last of her armor, she grins at him and adds, "Though I definitely prefer you to Caligo or Glauca."

It makes him laugh, and she feels like that's an accomplishment. "I'll rely on your discretion," he says.

"My lips are sealed. Next time maybe don't wait so long -- if I'm around, I'll help you out. No strings attached."

"I'll try to remember that. And I'll try not to 'fuck up and get us all killed,' as you so eloquently put it."

"You better," she says as she slides open the door. "They don't pay me enough for that shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com), the world's best beta, and to [dustofwarfare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare) for cheerleading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [something he wanted (the show-off remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906723) by [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare)




End file.
